Such dispensing devices, usually called “drinks vending machines”, have become customary not only in self-service restaurants or canteens, but are also used quite generally in gastronomy in order to reduce the number of service personnel. In order to dispense a large number of different drinks—espresso, cappuccino, latte macchiato and ordinary filter coffee are only some examples—a single dispensing device is used, with a filling mechanism capable of filling a container with drinks from various sources. Especially for supplying, e.g., cappuccino at an espresso machine, some work must be done by hand in order to achieve optimal formation and especially retention of foam. In the case of latte macchiato it is even necessary to provide a layering of the various “ingredients” so that coffee is at the bottom of the container, milk above that, and foam is on top of the milk. This is practically impossible with the conventional dispensing devices.
The object of the invention is to provide a dispensing device that enables optimal filling of a container.